Harriet Hook
Harriet Hook is the eldest daughter of Captain Hook. Despite being the first-born, she didn't have rights to anything. Her father and the pirates would look down on her for being female. However, Harriet doesn't give up. She continues fighting alongside with the people who truly believe in her. She's currently the Captain of the Black Star, of which the crew is better known as Rebel Riots. Biography Captain Hook found out that Luisa, one of the women he spent time with, was pregnant with his child. The pirate was satisfied, he was eager to have an heir. He kept Luisa in his residence, the Grand Cabin, until she gave birth. Early life Unwanted child Luisa gave birth on November 16th to a girl. Captain Hook was deeply disappointed. He claimed that the child was conceived in a moment of weakness. However, since the child was his blood, he couldn't dismiss her. He made Luisa stay in the Grand Cabin and assume charges of the child's upbringing. The child remained nameless for a while as neither Hook nor Luisa gave the child a name. Luisa had become mentally unstable after months of abuse from Captain Hook. She neglected her child and attempted to escape the Grand Cabin multiple times, she even thought of suicide. Smee, Captain Hook's right-hand man, realized that Luisa was miserable and she couldn't take care of the child. He helped Luisa and took care of her child when she was tired. Smee asked if the child had a name, to which Luisa replied that she didn't believe that the creature would survive long enough to be called by a name. Smee was deeply concerned, he said that if a child dies nameless, its soul would be lost and it will never go to heaven. Luisa scoffed at Smee's beliefs, calling him too gullible. She said she's not a believer, and if she were, she was sure that they all would go to hell. However, Smee still suggested some names for the child, among them the name Harriet. Luisa commented that she liked the name Harriet, but still she wouldn't give the child that name, saying that the child didn't seem like a Harriet. One day, Luisa asked Smee to help her and the child escape the Grand Cabin. Smee was hesitant, but still he helped them. Luisa took the child with her and escaped. She headed north, ended up in Forge, home of the Smiths. Luisa fainted at their gates, she was immediately found and taken in by the Smiths. While Luisa was still unconscious, Mara, one of the Smiths, looked after the baby. She saw the name "Hetty" embroidered on the blanket that the baby was wrapped in, believing that was her name. When Luisa woke up, Mara referred to the baby as "Hetty". Luisa was confused, Mara explained that she thought that was her baby's name. Luisa was greatly disgusted by the name, and to spare the child from being buried with such name, she decided to finally give the child a decent name. Luisa chose Harriet, the name suggested by Smee. Before Luisa could leave Forge, Captain Hook's men had already surrounded the encampment. The Smiths didn't fight, but they were ready to defend if the pirates attacked. The pirates said they would leave peacefully if Luisa and her child surrender and come with them. Elmer, the elder Smith, refused, stating that Luisa and her child were welcomed into Forge, and unlike the pirates, they had the right to remain if that was their wish. Luisa couldn't risk innocent blood being spilled because of her. She decided to turn herself and Harriet. The mother and daughter pair were taken back to the Grand Cabin. Captain Hook punished Luisa, locking her up, and left Harriet under the care of Starkey, his boatswain. Luisa found Smee also locked up in the cells, she told him that she had named the child Harriet. Smee assured Luisa that Captain Hook wouldn't allow anyone to hurt Harriet, as the child was his as well, of his blood. Luisa said that she wouldn't bet on it. Two days later, Luisa was released so she could continue taking care of the child. Harriet was still healthy. Captain Hook commented that the child didn't cry much, something that he appreciated, but Starkey didn't know how to handle an infant, so it was better to have a woman to do the job. Luisa informed Captain Hook that the child's name was Harriet. Captain Hook said that he liked the name. Captain Hook gave Luisa space, but she still had scars from the earlier months. He also spent some time with Harriet, holding her a few times. Smee was right. Captain Hook wouldn't harm his own blood. Luisa's mental health began to deteriorate. She felt into depression. Once again, she was unable to take care of Harriet. She believed that her daughter would be better off without her. One night, she escaped from the Grand Cabin and never returned. Captain Hook didn't send his men to look for her, either. Also on the night she disappeared, Luisa left a note for Smee, asking him to look after Harriet for her. It was also one month before Harriet turned one. Big sister, part 1 Captain Hook put Smee in charge of Harriet's care. Smee treated Harriet like his own child. Captain Hook also took part of the parenting task, but not regularly, neither for an extended period of time. Soon enough, Captain Hook was expecting his second child with a woman named Sharon. He ignored Harriet and focused more on his unborn child, which he was sure that it would be a boy. On July 9, four months before Harriet's second birthday, Sharon gave birth to a boy. Captain Hook celebrated the birth of his son. He gave the boy the name Harry Hook and declared him the heir, the future Captain Hook, the ruler of all Seven Seas. While her younger brother Harry was raised in the High Chambers, Harriet grew up with the children of other crewmen. There was a child around her age, Brandon Murphy, the son of Black Murphy. The two children were put together and they became inseparable. Eventually, Smee had his own son, Sammy. He spent less time with Harriet, but he also made sure that she wasn't completely forgotten. Harriet grew close to Sammy, filling the role of big sister and seeing him like a brother more than Harry. Big sister, part 2 Shortly after Harry turned two, Captain Hook announced the arrival of his third child. This time, the mother of the upcoming Hook was Mara, one of the Smiths. Captain Hook had a special relationship with Mara, he respected her. Sharon was deeply jealous, she also feared being replaced by Mara. Sharon decided to take action, she attempted to make Mara miscarry by pushing her downstairs. Harriet managed to warn Mara in time and did her best to stop Sharon. As result, Harriet fell downstairs instead of Mara and sprained her ankle. Upon knowing what happened, Captain Hook immediately banished Sharon from the Grand Cabin. Mara took care of Harriet's injuries. In the meantime, she also became a mother figure to Harry. Rebel Riots Harriet was seventeen when she founded the Rebel Riots. Personality Physical Appearance Harriet has a slim figure, but quite fit. She has a high stature, the highest compared to other female members of Rebel Riots. She has long black hair, thick and wavy. Her eyes are pale blue. She also has light freckles on her face. Relationships Family Captain Hook Captain Hook is Harriet's father. They have never been close. Captain Hook looked down on Harriet, barely caring about her. Harry Hook Harry Hook is Harriet's younger half-brother. Despite being siblings, they didn't grow up together. When they were younger, Harry deemed himself as superior than Harriet for being male. The two often bickered. As Harry grew up, his view on girls and women changed. After Harriet moved out of the Grand Cabin, they barely interacted. When Harriet started her own crew, the Rebel Riots, Harry sent a congratulations letter to her. CJ Smith Calista Jane "CJ" Smith is Harriet's younger half-sister. The two share a close bond. Friends Murph Brandon Murphy, better known as Murph, is Harriet's lifelong friend. They've known each other since they were infants. Unlike other boys, Murph never thought Harriet to be lesser for being a girl. He deeply respected her and supported her no matter what. When Harriet changed her identity to "Henry", Murph didn't mind and helped her fitting in with the other boys. As Harriet reached preadolescence, she claimed back her name Harriet and became a new bullying target for the boys that she used to play with. Murph stood up for her and got into a fight with the bullies. Harriet didn't want Murph to get hurt from protecting her again, so she began spending time alone and far away from Pirates Bay. Eventually, Harriet moved out of the Grand Cabin at 14. Despite Harriet's absence from Pirates Bay throughout her early to mid teens, they still remained good friends after several years apart. Harriet asked Murph to be the Quartermaster of her crew and Murph accepted. Rhona Jaeger Rhona Jaeger is a close friend of Harriet. They first met when they were kids, when Harriet was still known as "Henry", but Harriet didn't remember much about Rhona. They met again at 13, when Harriet was struggling with puberty changes. Rhona immediately recognized Harriet and offered help. The two became close friends and partners in crime, often sneaking into bars and stealing from drunkards. At 14, they got their first tattoo together - both tattooed the number 14 on their left upper forearm. They both later admitted that it was an embarrassing tattoo choice, but they wouldn't change or remove it if they were given the chance. While exploring her sexuality, Harriet kissed Rhona once, but Rhona didn't feel the same. The two remained friends and agreed not to talk about it. Love interests Violette Dubois Violette was Harriet's first love. They met when Harriet was 10 and Violette was 9. Harriet was known as "Henry" by that time. "Henry" and the other boys saw Violette admiring the little flowers that grow in the shores of Pirates Bay. They decided to pick on Violette and harassed her, even destroying the flowers. "Henry" felt bad afterwards and decided to make amends to Violette by bringing her a basket of flowers. The two soon grew close and started developing feelings for each other. They often pretend played to be husband and wife, and that they had a daughter named Iris. They were each other's best memories of childhood. Shortly after "Henry" turned 11, Violette discovered that "Henry" was actually a girl named Harriet. Violette felt disgusted and ended their relationship. Category:Rebel Riots